1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a pixel circuit and a display apparatus including the pixel circuit, and more particularly to a pixel circuit and a display apparatus including the pixel circuit whereby a brightness difference between pixels is minimized by sufficiently achieving a threshold voltage compensation time of a driving transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting apparatus includes sub pixels for displaying different colors. Each of the sub pixels includes a light emissive device for emitting light. The light emissive device operates according to a driving current corresponding to a value of a data voltage applied to a driving transistor. An amount of time taken to apply data corresponding to the level of the data voltage to the driving transistor may differ.
With regard to a pixel including a P-channel transistor (PMOS), a data voltage for expressing a low gray level is set to have a greater value than a data voltage for expressing a high gray level. When the data voltage having the greater value is applied to the driving transistor, the data voltage might not be accurately applied, due to a limited data write time.
If a display apparatus is manufactured to have a large screen size and to have high resolution, a brightness difference between pixels may occur due to an RC delay, which may be seriously affect a high data voltage applied for expressing a low gray level.